Places
In Downworld Ravannah On the south-east and north-east of Ravannah, there is the Morn Forest. Morn Forest has many caves, on the walls of which there is an illustrated history of Downworld. A fast-flowing river runs through the forest. Along the tree line there is a grass, and after a few meters, eventually there is life. Faeries and Moth men usually live in small tree houses. Dappleglasses float around all day and night. Centaurs live in a large cave that is provided by a large hill. Dwarfs live in the mines underground, between Underworld and Downworld. Elves live in three tall trees next to the Centaurs’ cave. Cyclopes and Hundred Handed Ones live in the forges next to the mines. Other creatures like Unicorns roam around and sleep where ever place suits them. The main castle is called Whytleaf and it is made of white marble and stone. Ravannah has a wall around it, protecting it from harm. Flege. This realm is different than most Downworld cities. It had no forests, and has small houses arranged in ques. Flege is a very small realm, and one half of it is residential area, just like the Upperworld, and one half of it is commercial, containing a park called Spinelli Park, a Museum, shops and one large mall. The only means of transport here are walking, as the citizens of Flege use magic only in severe conditions. Each house, in the attic had a glass case that contains a magic wand, only to be used in emergencies. Argis This is the land of Red Cloaks. Red Cloaks was the army of Egyptians formed during the battle of Greeks and Egyptians. Apart from Red Cloaks, people who died in the first battles were wrapped in linden bandages and after a long process and made into mummies that helped fight the war. Red Cloaks made their own separate country, Argis. Argis people were just like Flege—in fact, a mixture of both. A part of their country was like the Upperworld, some residential, some commercial areas. The third half was the Looming Forest, the Runaway River, and the Glockway Mountains. The people lived in human-like homes and travelled on brooms. Argis always had protection spells around it. Olympus This is the city of the Greek Gods. Olympus is surrounded by mountains. In the North, towards the Sisna Sea, is the palace of the gods. Below it lays the city of Olympus, small houses and huts for the citizens. There was no need of shops, for the gods could produce anything from thin air. Presterar This place had a landscape of mountains. It was somehow built in the Glockway Mountains, close to the Runaway River. Only Downworlders live here, and this place has a kiln, forges and small huts for homes for all creatures. The weapons forged and the bricks made were traded with Argis, and this was how life continued in Presterar. Many other realms wanted to destroy Presterar, including Argis and Olympus but stopped because this was the only monthly supply of weapons and bricks and sometimes, food. Elves were great cooks. Rebelle This land is a desert full of life. A family usually contains three or four people, who live in small huts. A large lake in the desert is the only supply of water. Shifting sands carry away huts, so people have protection charms around their respective huts. Downworlders roam everywhere. Faeries and Moth men build small houses over human huts. Centaurs run the desert, and at night they group up and sleep like a flock of sheep. Dwarves and Elves here are not very elegant, and are used as human servants. Dappleglasses float around all day and night. The other creatures like Ventili, Kdragons, Unicorns and Clabberz roam around and sleep whatever place suits them. Cyclopes and Hundred Handed Ones are also servants to humans and live in a large open air room, chained to the walls, and the owner’s name written on a collar around its neck. In Rebelle, humans are greater than Downworlders. The Beyond Lands They have many other scary places in them that the Vikings spread around them to protect themselves and soon these places were inhabited. These were The Land of Creeps, The Graveyard of the Ghosts, and the Cavern of the Vikings itself. Castles, Woods, Mountains, Rivers and Plains of Downworld Whytleaf Whytleaf is the castle of Ravannah, and home to most of the Instruments. It four towers on its four corners. The first two tower are in use and have the Great Bath, the Library, The Great Hall (in between these two towers), The Hall of Mirrors and the Historic Gallery and many other places. These two towers are connected with the other two by the Broken Bridge which was shattered in an earthquake that Gaia sent. The first tower, called the Crumpling Tower is not in use and is taken by nature. The other tower, the Watchtower is very important. But since the bridge broke, the way into the Watchtower is made through the Blue Keep where some of the common humans live. Great Castle of Presterar The Great Castle of Presterar takes its name from the fact that it is the only large castle in the city of Presterar. It is a combination of four towers and a courtyard. The towers contain the galleries, the baths, the lavatories, the rooms and the library. There are three thrones and each is consumed by an elf, a dwarf and the moth man. The courtyard is a place for royal gatherings and announcements and the courtyard is in use in times of war to announce the names of the dead, to beware people of the dangers and other matters. The Dead City of Tartarus The Dead City is the heart of Tartarus. It has many towers. It's gates are made of fiery rock with a bull's head on top. The giant king that rules it is called Primes. He had thousands of demons, monsters and Dur Farnen at his command. Every creature that leaves Tartarus to be reformed in Downworld goes when he commands it. The castle towers have thousands of empty rooms that Primes likes to sit in. Olympia Olympia is in the city of Olympus. It is the home to the Greek Gods of Olympus. It is a magnificent open courtyard built on a hill. The Greek Gods sit there, their thrones arranged in a large 'U'. People bring problems to the gods to solve. It has two sky high towers and two courtyards. One courtyard is on the ground where the gods sit during the day to help the commoners and the other is in the sky where the gods become who they truly are - their actual might and their actual size. Morn Forest Morn Forest is in Ravannah. It is home to many creatures. The word Morn comes from 'mourn'. It was named that because when the immortal Mr. Coombes lost his heir, he wept and wept. His tears watered the ground until a large forest of trees grew there over Mr. Coombes' son's grave. Every day Mr. Coombes went there, crying and mourning for his son. Runaway River The Runaway River is the longest river in Downworld. It begins in Ravannah's Morn Forest. From their it goes on to Rebelle (that's how people came to live in a desert), through the Glockway Mountains and Presterar, onward to Argis until it finally reaches the infinite sea. Before opening there comes a whirlpool that goes straight down to the Underworld. Glockway Mountains The Glockway Mountains create a division between Argis and Presterar. In one of the valleys of the mountains is Presterar. The Glockway Mountains run down to Olympus, and the southern part of them is exactly where Olympus is. The northern part of them is exactly where the Cavern of the Vikings is located. The Glockway Mountains have a weakness. They are easy to strike from one side because the other side has obviously either Presterar, Olympus, the Runaway River or Argis. So if the Glockway Mountains are taken by an enemy, Argis, Presterar, even Olympus shall fall. Red Plains The Red Plains is a small area of fairly flat land. It is close to Presterar and in a large, flat valley in the Glockway Mountains. No one who ventures there has ever returned. Yet people who never went in there do come out. It is known that those of the Upperworld who go into the Bermuda Triangle end in the Red Plains. But because it is unconfirmed, the plains remain a mystery.